onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/A One Piece Wiki Christmas
__NOEDITSECTION__ Regardless of timezones, the big day has arrived or is about to arrive! Even though it's politically incorrect to say it nowadays, I am not a correct person in any respect, so Merry Christmas! http://i1292.photobucket.com/albums/b573/amateragi/christmas%20dance_zpsktw5j9xi.gif A Gift to the Wiki Now many of us including myself are engaging in a secret santa exchange, but why not give a gift to the entire wiki (other than this blog)? This here will give you a cheery message from the top folks here on the wiki. And this was made for no reason at all. One Piece Christmas Questions To prevent this blog from getting deleted. *What presents would you give to the Straw Hats/other One Piece characters? If I was feeling in a funny mood, I might give Luffy some tofu and Nami some chocolate coins. *If you could get any object from the One Piece world as a present, what would it be? (Devil Fruits don't count!) I'd like myself a Doflamingo-model Den Den Mushi, or a lifetime pass to Baratie. *What in One Piece were you most grateful for? I'm-a giving my answer in a whole new section below. Gifts One Piece has given us this year Gear Fourth Possibly the biggest reveal of the year, a whole new Gear was presented and it was actually good and original! Can't wait to see it again. Doflamingo's Defeat The fact that two months passed between Gear Four and Doffy's defeat was really a problem of pacing and hiatuses, not the Gear itself. But man, when the climactic chapter finally came, it was glorious. It was the culmination of two years of plot-building and it felt sweet seeing the results. Curly Hats and Kaido Dressrosa proved that it wasn't done quite yet as we finally returned to the Curly Hats after two years. However, we didn't get a straight-up answer, instead we got thrown right into the middle of an entirely new confrontation that we didn't know the details of, but were hungry to find out. Slowly we've gotten the puzzle pieces to that event, and I have to say the narrative steps Oda took here were pretty great, if a bit infuriating at first. Then there's the big man himself. Instead of making him just an angry beasty guy, Oda gave Kaido a very strange quirk that made us attracted to this character and hungry to see more of him (which we haven't, curse you Oda!) I was left with no regrets about my username. End of Dressrosa It finally came to an end, and on quite a high note too! Luffy punching Fujitora, the formation of a Grand Fleet around him, the arrival of familiar members of CP-0, and an unknown person coming to rescue Doflamingo ended an arc that sometimes dragged on with a bang. The Mink Tribe and Jack Remember a character named Carrot that we all thought would be relevant? Anyways, Oda starts the Zou Arc running, introducing us to a new race while slowly revealing past events with implications on the future. The minks are a great race, as they're tough and no-nonsense, but have heart, basically the opposite of the Dressrosa citizens. Through the fearsome Jack, we find out more about Kaido's crew and it's all been pretty good stuff leading into next year, the Year of Sanji. Holiday Polls Which wiki member would you want to meet under the mistletoe? Kage ST JSD Kaido Panda Gal Which wiki member will get coal in their stocking? DP (he's a tank engine so he's bad every year) Koromo ST Mega Xil All I want for Christmas is... You! No edit wars My two front teeth Manga hiatuses A scholarship to the University of Hard Knocks Is this blog politically incorrect? Yes Natural or Artificial? Natural Artificial Don't you reject trees without getting to know them *drake sheds a tear* ayy lmao? ay lmao ayyyyy lmao ayy lmao lol wut Here's wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and a very happy holiday season. You may join me in the comments for some wiki caroling ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Category:Blog posts